


In The Holiday Spirit

by CES479



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, seriously, this is absurd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CES479/pseuds/CES479
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unadulterated holiday fluff. Because what's better than a Christmas tree and Cullen in an ugly festive sweater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. This is just a small fluffy piece that I wrote to get me in the Christmas spirit! It is cavity-inducing, and I should certainly apologize for it.

Cullen was buttoning his shirt and ensuring the ends were evenly tucked into his trousers when the bedroom door flew open. 

“I have a surprise!” Katria announced, as she swept inside, and Cullen cringed at the sound of the door slamming into the wall. She stopped in front of him and presented him with a wrapped box. Nothing intricate because Katria was not exactly the crafty type. Cullen cocked one eyebrow. 

“It’s not Christmas yet,” he said.

“Consider it a pre-Christmas gift,” she replied with a grin. She gave it a shake before he took it from her. 

Cullen pulled off the festive wrapping paper in large swaths. Katria gathered it up and tossed it on their bed. He pulled off the lid—inside was a sweater. A _hideous_ sweater.

“Er, it’s…” Cullen looked up and Katria smiling at him. “Thank you?” 

She stepped forward to hold up the sweater by the shoulders. Seeing the whole ensemble was worse. It was a red turtleneck, made of thick wool, and had big white trees along the bottom with specks of snow. 

“I know you think it’s hideous,” she said quickly. “But it’s actually festive.”

Cullen crossed his arms. “Is that your word for it?” 

“It’s the holiday season,” she replied. “The best time of the year!” 

He shifted slightly and as she lowered the sweater, he noticed that Katria was already wearing a…festive piece of her own. Her sweater was gray, with a giant green tree and shiny ornaments made of sequins. It was worse than his. 

“Is that really what you’re wearing to Josephine’s party?” he asked, a small smile tugging at his lip. 

She lifted her arms to look down at herself. “You don’t like it?” 

“No, no,” he said. “I mean, you’re—nice. You look lovely.” 

Cullen pushed her brown hair behind her ear while she glared at him. “Liar.” 

“I’m not,” he insisted, and he wasn’t—Katria could wear anything, and he would think she was lovely. Or nothing. Though Cullen had an entirely different kind of appreciation for that. 

She shuffled closer to him so their chests were inches apart. “So, will you wear it?” 

“Wear—the sweater?” he began incredulously. “Now?” 

“Of course,” she said. “I mean, we’re going to a Christmas party, and this-,” She gestured to his red and green plaid shirt. “Is entirely too demure.” 

Cullen trapped his sigh in his throat and looked longingly down before meeting her gaze. The mischievous, murky blue eyes silently pleading with him in some silly ploy he could see in the soft curve of her lip. 

She bit her hip. “Please?” 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said plaintively. 

“Why?” she replied, grin broadening. “Is it working?” 

Cullen grabbed the sweater from her with a huff. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll wear it. _Once_.” 

Katria wrapped one arm around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You’ll have so much more fun with it on.” 

He began unbuttoning his shirt. “If you say so,” he muttered, then lifted his head. “Put your shoes on so we aren’t late.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Katria replied and plopped down on the edge of their bed to pull her boots on over her jeans. She had little concern for punctuality, unlike him. 

Cullen pulled the sweater over his head, wincing because he knew the thick fabric was probably destroying his hair. He tugged at the turtleneck once he pulled it all the way down. It fit pretty well, to Katria’s credit. 

“It’s perfect,” Katria remarked as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She was decently tall, so she could lift her chin enough to rest on his shoulder. 

Cullen turned and put his arm on her back. “The things that I do for you.” 

“I could make it up to you later,” she remarked. Her hand bunched into the red fabric at his chest to pull his head down and bring their lips together. “Or now,” she finished once they separated with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

Cullen buried his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck—she’d done something to make it straight and smooth—and captured her mouth again. His tongue drew a line across her lower lip, and she eagerly reciprocated while her hands dragged down his sweater. 

Cullen broke from Katria, and her brow furrowed in protest.

“We’re going to be late,” he whispered. 

Her reddened lips puckered into a pout. “Who cares?”

Cullen kissed her cheek. “Don’t forget the other gifts,” he said, then turned to grab his keys off the bedside table near them. 

He heard her audibly huff even as he walked into the living room. Katria followed him toting a bag filled with wrapped boxes for the others. They hurried out the front door to the car; Cullen was careful to avoid the ice along the walkway that he meant to scrap off that morning. Katria slid through the snow beside him, graceful, but also reckless, because she’d fallen about four times already. 

After Katria hopped in the car and buckled up, she reached over and put her slender fingers over his on the gear shift.

“Thanks for wearing the sweater,” she said. 

Cullen smiled slightly. “You don’t have to thank me,” he replied. 

She settled back against the seat. “Oh, I do.” 

He craned his neck to look behind the car as it rolled backwards out of the driveway. “Why?” 

Katria patted his knee. “Varric bet me twenty bucks that I couldn’t convince you to wear it.” 

Cullen stopped just as he was about to put the car in drive. “Kat,” he said exasperatedly. 

She beamed at him. “I’ll split it with you,” she replied, then tapped the digital clock on the dashboard with one finger. “No time to change, though. Wouldn’t want to be late.”

He huffed. “You are devious.” 

“I think you like it,” she said with a shrug. 

Cullen threw a glance in her direction as the car rolled down the darkened street. 

“Maybe a little.” 

===

When Katria and Cullen pulled into Josephine’s home, there were already three or four cars parked on the snowy driveway. 

“I told you we would be late,” Cullen said. 

“We would have been on time if you hadn’t driven so slow,” Katria pointed out. 

He pulled his keys out of the ignition. “The roads were _icy_.”

Cullen heard Katria snort as she opened the door and step out onto the driveway. He grabbed the bag and was slipping out of the car when he heard the scrape of ice and a loud _thump_. 

He peered over the top of the car to see Katria sitting on her ass on a patch of ice after having fallen. A loud laugh burst from his lungs and her neck snapped around, and she glared at him.

“It’s not funny!” 

“Oh it is,” he said as he rounded the car. “I warned you about running in the snow like that.” 

He put the bag down at the edge of the driveway and walked over to her. Katria flung some snow in his direction. “What if I was hurt?” 

“You think it would teach you a lesson?” he asked. 

“Probably not,” she replied. 

Cullen held out his hand to her to help her up, careful to avoid the patch of ice she’d slipped on. “Are you okay?” he asked in a more quiet tone. 

“My ass hurts,” she said, as she craned her head around to brush snow off her back. She fisted some of his sweater in her hand and pulled him forward with a grin. “You want to kiss it better?” 

Cullen snorted. “Maybe later.” 

He pecked her cheek as she huffed, then took her hand and led her to the driveway. Josephine and Blackwall’s home was immaculately decorated—not by Blackwall’s doing, of course. He’d wanted a log cabin, and that was the end of his design choices. Which he probably didn’t mind. 

They reached the front door and heard a muffled bark on the other side. Cullen perked up when it opened and a brown dog rushed out. 

“Hey boy!” Cullen said excitedly, then knelt down and rubbed the dog’s ears with both hands. 

Katria shook her head and picked up the bag with the gifts, leaving him behind in the threshold. She would probably make some comment about his preference for dogs later, but he couldn’t help it—he’d wanted one for forever. 

Cullen followed once he gave Blackwall’s dog—Charlie—due attention. Josephine hurried up to them with a wide smile. She was wearing something Cullen assumed was fashionable—a shiny shirt with black tights and a black sweater with some jewelry he knew was of very high quality. 

“Oh, hello!” she exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you two!” She clasped her hands together as her grin faded slightly. “And look at your… _sweaters_. They’re so-,” 

“Hideous,” Dorian finished as he appeared behind Josephine with two glasses. He handed one to Katria, and Cullen could tell by the smell of the alcohol inside he would not like whatever it was. 

Katria accepted the tumbler. “Don’t worry, Dorian, I’ll buy you one, too.”

“They’re—very festive,” Josephine said with a polite smile. “Now, both of you come in!” 

The four of them walked further into Josie’s house—rustic, but well-polished and lit with holiday lights and decor in a tasteful way. Whatever Josie had cooked smelled amazing, and his stomach grumbled. He went over to the Christmas tree to kneel down and put the gifts underneath. Charlie bounded up to him and licked his face. 

Just as he was folding up the bag after it was emptied, he heard someone walk up behind him. “You lost me twenty bucks, Curly.” 

Cullen turned and smiled at Varric. “I didn’t know about the bet.” 

“And yet you still put on that atrocious thing for your lady,” he replied. 

“It’s…not that bad,” Cullen remarked, then he looked down at the red and white trees and had to stop himself from wincing. 

Varric flopped back against a plushy armchair and lifted his feet to the ottoman. 

“You must really love her.” 

Cullen felt himself reddening and fiddled with one of Josephine’s beautifully wrapped packages. “Of course,” he said absently. 

Varric leaned forward with his hands on his knees. “What’d you get her for Christmas?” 

He stiffened. “Er, well—it’s…” His hand rose to his neck. “Not exactly _wrap-able_. Or it is, but…I’m not sure if…” 

“Oh come on, Curly. We all know you’re gonna ask her.” 

Cullen looked back out to the living room with a nervous expression. He spotted Katria accepting a mug of hot chocolate from Bull. 

“You don’t have to be so _loud_ about it,” Cullen muttered. 

Varric cocked an eyebrow. “So it’s true?” 

“I—maybe,” he admitted. “I have the…materials, but, um…”

He chuckled. “Materials.” 

“Well, I do,” he said impatiently. 

The ring in his pocket was heavier just from this conversation, he knew it. Whenever he carried it around, he felt as if Katria could see right through him. Like there was a giant flashing light above his head warning her of his intentions. 

“You need to go for it,” Varric replied. “She loves Christmas. And you, I think.” 

“We—we’ll see,” Cullen said as he stood. “Just don’t say anything, _especially_ to Dorian.” 

“You don’t think he already knows?” Varric said. “He’s been aware of your intentions since you bought your _materials_ four months ago.”

He rubbed his fingers over his brow. Maker, this was not all meant to be so public. He supposed it was his own fault; he had probably waited a little too long to ask given they had such nosy friends. 

“Which one is mine?” a voice behind him asked, and Cullen spun in his crouching position. 

Katria knelt down and gave Charlie a pat on the head. “Well?” she said, jostling his shoulder. 

Cullen cleared his throat, probably as red as his sweater. “It’s a surprise.” 

She smiled. “That’s why it’s a gift, but that doesn’t mean I can’t see it.” 

“Well-,” 

Another person flopped down, wrapping one arm around each of them and squeezing. 

“Happy Christmas!” 

Cullen could tell by staleness of liquor on the person’s breath that it was Sera. She nuzzled her blonde head against Katria’s. 

“You get me a good gift?” Sera asked. 

“It’s alcohol,” Katria replied. 

“That’s a yes,” she said, beaming. Sera reached down and grabbed something from her pocket. “Now why don’t you get that handsome fellow of yours to pucker up?” 

Cullen looked up and saw Sera dangling a piece of mistletoe over their heads with a silly grin. 

“It’s tradition to kiss under mistletoe,” Katria said, then she cupped Charlie’s snout and planted a kiss on the top of his brown head. 

Sera snorted and playfully punched Cullen’s shoulder. “I meant this handsome one.” 

Katria scratched Charlie's head. “You’ll have to be more specific because they’re both handsome fellows.” 

“Maybe we should restrict the kissing to one of us,” Cullen suggested. Then Sera swung the mistletoe between them again, and Cullen pecked her cheek. 

Sera made a disgusted noise and dropped her arm. “So stuffy,” she said. “Where’s the dramatic kiss? The passion? It’s like you don’t even like her.” 

“Wha—I do,” Cullen sputtered. Then he turned to Katria. “I do. Love you, even.” 

Katria grinned crookedly and patted his jaw. “Good to hear.” 

Varric sniffed the air as he laid back in his chair. “I think dinner’s ready,” he said. “Come on, love birds. And Sera.” 

Cullen rose to his feet, and Charlie chuffed beside him while following him to the next room, paws clicking against the wood floors. 

He stopped before entering the dining room, nervously clenching his fingers before sliding one hand into his pocket. He fiddled with the ring nestled there; he had mulled over his plan for weeks on end. It was supposed to be perfect, but when the moments he planned came, they just hadn't felt right. He froze out of some silly terror that she might say no.

But she wouldn’t. She didn’t say it often, but she loved him. Wrapped her arms around him every morning and kissed him goodbye. Stroked his hair when he had a nightmare. Curled up beside him on the couch to watch movies together. Made him wear stupid sweaters, instead of his normal button-up shirts. 

Katria would want this, on Christmas. It would be romantic, and maybe she’d wrinkle her nose at first while Cassandra swooned, but she’d say yes. Once he got the courage to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still silly and fluffy goofiness, so my apologies :P

It began to snow just as Josephine served dessert. Katria was eminently torn. Sera kept kicking her from across the table, tilting her head towards the window, trying to encourage Katria to go outside with her. But, at that moment, Josephine had already presented her beautiful _bûche de Noël_.

It was a cake. Soaked in _alcohol_. There was nothing better on Earth, right? 

Katria was shoveling a forkful of the sponge cake into her mouth when Sera jostled her again. She swallowed before saying anything. 

“We’ll go in a second,” she insisted.

Sera huffed and put her elbows on the table to rest her chin in her hands. “You said that after your first piece!” 

Katria licked her fork, knowing it would horrify Josephine. “And now I’m done with my third, so we can go.” 

She leaned over so her shoulder was flush against Cullen’s. She peered at his half-empty plate. “Unless _you_ aren’t going to finish that.” 

“Not on your life, Kat,” he replied with a smirk. 

Katria threw a playful scowl in his direction before finishing her glass of brandy. Josephine caught her attention from her spot at the head of the long table. 

“What exactly are you two going to do outside?” she asked. 

“We’re going to have some fun,” Sera said. 

“Not that this party _isn’t_ fun,” Katria added hastily, knowing full well how obsessive Josie could be about throwing “perfect” soirees. 

“You’re going to get your clothes all wet,” she protested. 

“Good riddance,” Dorian remarked from beside her, one critical eye on her outfit. “Perhaps we can dry her sweater in the fireplace and let it turn to ash. Our dear Josephine can loan you something at least mildly tasteful.” 

“We’ll be careful,” Katria assured Josie, then looked at Dorian. “And for the record, you’re free to burn this sweater, because I bought four.” 

Dorian groaned and buried his face in his hand as Katria stood. Sera clamored after her and grabbed her arm as they exited the dining room. Sera did not even give her time to don her coat before she threw open the door and let a rush of cold air seep inside. 

Sera’s eyes widened with child-like excitement before she darted out, boots sliding along the ice like Katria did so often. Snow was falling at a steady pace, dusting the already white ground. It was dark outside, but Josie’s decorations lit her yard well. 

Katria followed her out into the yard. “Be careful!” she called.

Sera spun on her heel and knelt down, packing snow in the well she made in her palm. “You know you’ve gotten pretty boring.” 

She ducked as Sera hurled the snowball her way, then laughed. “Boring? I just want you to be careful. I’m 32. Recklessness is not half as charming on me as it is on you.” 

Sera stuck out her tongue. “You’ve gone _adult_ on me, haven’t you?” she began. “Next thing I know you’re going to be getting _married_.”

Katria slipped a little on the ice as she sculpted her own snowball. “You think so?” 

“I know so,” Sera replied. “Your blonde little prince is smitten with you. Probably practices the perfect proposal in the mirror at night while you’re asleep.” She snapped her fingers. “You know what I’m gonna do? Tell him to put the ring in a snowball and then throw it at you!” 

Katria scratched her head. “That sounds dangerous. I kind of like having two eyes.” 

Sera threw another snowball, but it curved sideways without Katria even having to move. Katria immediately tossed hers and it collided with Sera’s chest. 

Her arms wind milled as she staggered back, then plopped into the ice right on her ass. Katria cocked an eyebrow as she laughed. 

“Maybe you’d dodge those better if you stopped worrying so much about my relationship status,” Katria remarked, then she waved her hand dismissively. “It’s not as if Cullen’s even bought a ring anyway. I would know if he had. He’s pretty terrible at lying.” 

“That’s what you think,” Sera said. She did not bother to get back up; instead, she spread her lanky legs out and began patting snow between her hands. 

Katria swatted at a snowflake that had landed on her nose before she heard Sera laugh manically. 

“Eat snow!” she exclaimed, then hurled another, larger snowball at her. 

Katria ducked, her feet crunching in the ice, and it sailed over her head. She expected to hear it plop into the drifts behind her. Instead, she heard a loud _oof_ and then a heavy body flopping into the snow. 

She spun around and saw Cullen and his red and white sweater lying on his back. Sera’s snowball had hit him instead of her, and he propped himself on his elbows with an annoyed look. 

Katria tried to stifle her giggle, but did a poor job of it. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Cullen grumbled as he sat up more and accepted Katria’s proffered hand. He hauled himself to his feet and then looked down at her. 

“You should have seen that coming,” Katria remarked with a smug look. She reached up and wiped the specks of snow off his sweater. 

“We can’t all have reflexes like you,” he replied with a snort. 

Sera had trudged up behind them. “You here to join in?” 

Cullen shook his head. “No way. Josephine wanted me to come tell you two it’s time to open our gifts. She also said not to track mud into the house.” 

Sera huffed. “Fine. I guess we’ll come in. But only because there are gifts involved!” 

“Good plan,” Katria said, then spun and smashed the snowball in her hand into Cullen’s shoulder before laughing and darting for the door. Sera cackled and followed her. 

“Not funny, Kat!” she heard Cullen exclaim, before she skidded to a stop on the rug by the front door. She was a bit scared of what Josie would do if she waltzed across the real wood floor in her wet boots. 

Sera and Katria pried their shoes off as Cullen came inside. They all went to the sitting room where the others were already opening the gifts Josie had meticulously wrapped. 

“Your gift isn’t under the tree,” Katria said, as she turned to look at Cullen. 

“Mine is!” Sera exclaimed, then squeezed between them to lunge at the gifts she’d piled in the corner. 

Cullen smiled slightly once he met her gaze. “Where is it then?” 

“It’s here,” she assured him. “I just have to go get it.” 

He walked over and sat on one of Josie’s plush love seats. Charlie jumped up beside him and nuzzled his snout against him so he could rub the dog’s ears. “Is it too big to fit under the tree?” he asked.

Katria shrugged. “Maybe.” She flopped down beside him on the opposite side of Charlie. “Where’s _my_ gift?” 

He straightened. “Oh—er, it’s here,” he said. “How about…me first?” 

“Someone’s eager to get their present,” she remarked with a laugh. “Do you have any idea what it is?” 

Cullen looked down. “Not another hideous sweater, I hope.” 

Katria playfully swatted him. “If only you were so lucky.” She stood and soothed back some of his hair. “Though I think you’ll like what I got just as much.” 

She turned towards the door. “I’m going to get Cullen’s gift!” she announced, and everyone turned and made various _oohing_ noises that made Cullen a bit nervous because apparently she’d gotten something so large everyone knew about it. 

“His gift is right where we left it,” Josephine said.

Katria scurried out of the room; he heard her pass through the dining room and then into the kitchen. Had she smuggled his gift into Josie’s house while he wasn’t paying attention? Had it been here all along? 

Dorian walked over to him with glass in hand. “Alright now, close your eyes. Make it quaint and surprise-like for your lady.” 

Cullen scoffed. “I do not need to-,” 

“Do it!” Sera interrupted, as Blackwall called for his dog and it jumped off the love seat back to the ground. 

Cullen heard Katria coming back from the kitchen. “Are his eyes closed?” she called out from around the corner. 

He sighed and made a dramatic show of putting his hands over his eyes. “Yes,” he said. 

Her bare feet padded across the wood floor, and she stopped directly in front of him. 

“Open!” Katria ordered, and Cullen dropped his hands, becoming immediately frozen upon seeing—seeing a _puppy_ held out to him in Katria’s grasp. 

Cullen instinctively leaned back. “Maker,” he blurted out. “Is that-,” 

The small Mabari squirmed in Katria’s hands. It was gray with white spots, tongue lolling out below its bright, eager eyes. 

“For me?” he finished lamely. 

Katria was beaming. “Of course! Do you like it?”

She plopped the puppy into its lap and it scrambled up his chest as he tried to steady it. An embarrassing laugh left him as the dog licked his cheek. 

“You got me a dog,” he said. 

Katria sat beside him and the puppy crawled across his lap to sniff her. “It’s a pure-bred Mabari. I know you wanted one. I hope it’s okay that-,” 

“It’s perfect,” Cullen interjected, as he scrubbed the dog’s ears while it bounced excitedly in his lap. “He’s so _cute_ -,” He stopped and flushed. “Er, I mean, he will make an excellent guard dog.” 

“A cute _and_ excellent guard dog,” Katria said. She nuzzled the dog’s head before it rolled onto its back with legs flailing. 

Cullen rubbed its belly with a small smile. “I can’t believe he’s mine.” He lifted his head. “This is—too much. Mabaris are so expensive and-,” 

“You deserve it,” Katria insisted. 

“Thank you,” Cullen said. “This is the best gift. I—I love you.” 

He leaned forward to kiss her, but his movement caused the dog to leap off his lap to the floor. It’s claws clicked against the floor as it scrambled across the room.

Cullen jolted up. “Pup!” he said exasperatedly, but the dog ignored him and crashed into the wall before rounding the corner out of the room. He quickly followed while Katria laughed. 

Josephine looked up from the gift in her lap. “Make sure it doesn’t— _pee_ on anything!” she exclaimed with a worried tone.

“That’s all those little mongrels do,” Dorian remarked, as he inspected the bottle of fine vintage wine he’d received. “And might I remark that Pup is perhaps the most uninspired name for a dog I’ve ever heard?” 

“I like it,” Katria replied and turned her head as Cullen hurried back into the living room. He was holding the dog with one hand at his waist and panting slightly. 

“I got him,” he said. “He didn’t break anything.” He lifted the puppy higher and rubbed his ears. “He’s a fast little guy.” 

Katria stood and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I believe you were in the middle of thanking me for your gift?” 

Cullen grinned. “Of course,” he said, then used his free hand to capture her by the waist and kiss her square on the lips, which is something he rarely did in the company of others. She hummed happily against him because it clearly meant he liked his gift. 

“Oh gross,” Sera said with a wrinkled nose. 

“It’s _romantic_ ,” Cassandra interjected with a faint, dreamy smile. 

Varric shifted beside her and rested his hand under his chin. “You know what would make this _more_ romantic, Curly?” 

Cullen visibly stiffened while the dog continued to wriggle in his grasp. Katria replied for him with a bemused look. 

“What is that exactly?” she asked. 

Varric smirked. “I think-,” 

“Pup needs—outside,” Cullen blurted out, almost as red as his sweater. He shifted Pup to his other arm. “Er, I mean, he probably needs to use the bathroom. Outside. Away from here.” 

Katria cocked her head. “Do you want me to come?” 

Cullen backtracked. “Nope. I’ll be alright and, um, then back. We’ll—bye.” He spun on his heel and exited the room while Katria put her hand on her hips. 

“What did you do to him?” she asked Varric once he was gone. 

He raised his hands. “I didn’t do anything.”

Katria just snorted in reply because it was clear Varric’s relentless teasing was doing _something_ to Cullen. Not that she minded because she was also guilty of teasing him too often. 

She sat back down on the love seat and peered out the frosted window. She spotted Cullen racing through the snow after the dog, its happy barking muffled. A smile crept across her face, though she still wondered why Cullen had left so abruptly. Maybe it had something to do with her gift from him. Whatever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who celebrate, Merry Christmas!! :D
> 
> Also, here's a [link](http://ces479.tumblr.com/post/135865788908/feralise-present-the-gift-guaranteed-to) to some absolutely awesome art by the equally awesome Feralise featuring Cullen and his adorable new puppy the morning after he receives it! :DDD I adore it!


End file.
